Nightshade and the Goblet of Fire
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Harry was abandoned in Gotham by his Aunt and Uncle. What has become of him because he was raised and trained by Posion Ivy and Harley Quinn? Why has Batgirl got hearts in her eyes for him? And how will Hogwarts handle Gotham's most infamous theif, the Deadly Nightshade? HarryXHarem. Yuri, femslash (IvyXHarley)


Hey everyone, I thought that this would be a fun story to write. If you haven't noticed there are a lot of Harry Potter/ Batman crossovers, using every main form of continuity of the Dark Knight's universe, however most stories like this one are very generic and, in some cases, seem like almost complete copies of each other.

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not accusing anyone of anything or being negative, it's just an observation I have made. Now, as it is obvious going to be a FAN fiction, this will be an AU as well as the characters being OOC.

I'd also like to point out that all of the Hogwarts students will be a year older but still in the same school year. I know the way I said that may be a bit confusing so basically the first years will be 12 instead of 11, the 2nd years will be 13 instead of 12 and so on and so forth. This takes place from Goblet of Fire, after the Champion selection.

It's my B-Day. I am putting up this story as well as another new story and putting up first chapters for my three challenges (which, I may or may not continue).

Now for some warnings: This story will have Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, Molly bashing, Draco bashing, Snape bashing and Dumbledore bashing.

This will also be a Smart!Harry, Independent!Harry, Relaxed!Harry, Super-Mage!Harry, Super-Power!Harry, Soul-Mate!Harry, Founder-Heir!Harry, Ladies-Man!Harry, Super-Villain/Thief!Harry and a Harry will have a harem.

In his harem will be Barbra Gordon/ Batgirl, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delicor, Supergirl/ Power girl (I will explain later), Cheshire, Raven and Zatanna. If you wish for other girls to join the harem (I will only add _ONE _more HP girl, the rest will be DC _TEENAGE_ heroines) then please leave them in either a review (which I'd prefer) or in a PM.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Harry Potter/ Batman crossover**

**Deadly Nightshade and the Goblet of Fire**

**Chapter 1: 'Shade and Batgirl**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Gotham City.

No psychos causing panic, pain and death.

No lunatic clowns destroying people's lives.

No men in scarecrow outfits driving people to death with fear.

No men in metal suits that freeze people and turn them into living ice cubes.

No penguin-like men trying to steal some rare bird statue.

Nothing.

It was just a peaceful night.

Except for two people running on rooftops.

The first one was a male, about 15 years old. He was wearing a full body jumpsuit that was midnight black and seemed to be made out of what looked like a strange organic metal, over his jumpsuit was a sleeveless red hoody which was so dark in colour that the red could be mistaken for black at first glance, the hoody was covered in a light green vine like design, a dark green belt was wrapped around his waist which had what appeared to be a handle of a whip attached to it, a black domino mask covered his eyes, his skin seemed to have a slight green tint to it and a wide, happy grin was carelessly spread across his face.

The second was a girl around sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing a figure hugging outfit that looked like rubber but was harder the Kevlar and steel as well as being such a deep, dark purple that it blended in with the complete darkness of the Gotham City night effortlessly, long yellow high heeled boots that reached her knees where on her long legs, yellow gloves with three curved blades on the sides where on her arms and reached halfway between her wrist and elbow, a yellow metal belt covered with different compartments was loosely wrapped around her waist, a yellow bat symbol was spread across her breasts and a long cape flew down her back and connected to a black cowl that covered most of her head except from below her nose to her chin and her sapphire green eyes, two bat like ears stuck out from the top of the cowl and her long red hair flew from the hole in the back of her cowl.

As the girl landed on a new rooftop after doing a fancy flip to jump over a stack of TV antenna and chimneys she looked around to look for the male only to see that he had disappeared "Where are you 'Shade?" she asked with narrowed eyes that had a strange glint of excitement and want in them "I swear, if you've done that teleportation trick again I'm going to pound you into dust!"

"No need to be so violent Batgirl." A husky male voice whispered in her ear. She span around only to be pined to the wall of the taller building behind her, and to the side of the building she had just been on, by an unseen force

"Let me go!" the now named Batgirl said forcefully, trying to desperately get out of the grip that was now holding her wrists above her head

"Now, now, I'll let you go if you calm down." An unseen voice said as the man slowly faded into reality. His hood was down, revealing blonde hair with small red highlights at the tips

"'Shade." Batgirl said plainly with a tone of annoyance, a frown on her red painted lips and a warning glair in her green eyes

"Batgirl." The man, 'Shade, said as he started to lean forwards "Good to see you got my message."

"You broke into a bank!" she stated

"But not only did I not steal anything, I just _waited_ on the roof." He said, rolling his eyes, their faces so close their noses where touching "You know me, I'm better then _that_ babe. I mean, come _on_! Shattering the glass? It's the most obvious way to set of an alarm."

"Then why'd you do it?" she asked

"Take a guess." 'Shade whispered before kissing Batgirl on the lips. The Dark Princess' eyes fluttered close as she moaned and started kissing back. 'Shade let go of her wrists, his hands slowly slid down her arms and her torso, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts, and down to her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. Soon her tongue entered his mouth and the one kiss soon turned into many quick, passionate ones as they fought for dominance while at the same time trying to suffocate the other with their obvious love for the other, the emotion hiding just below the surface for the one in a bat suit. The two slipped into their memories as 'Shade's eyes glow faintly under his eyelids…

* * *

(Flashback)

_A 13 year-old boy who looked exactly the same as 'Shade was standing next to two women as they prepared to enter a building where a company was testing on plants. The woman to his left had green tinted skin like his own but it was a much deeper green and it was also clearer then his own. Her eyes where a bright green and long flowing red hair reached just past her ass. The green woman also had a body that any woman would kill to have and any male, or lesbian, would kill to sleep with. She was also more or less naked. She wore an orange prison jacket on her upper body, only a single button keeping it connected and just barley keeping her chest from seeming too indecent. There was also a thong made out of leaves to hide her most private parts. The final article of material on her where the vines that wrapped all over her body like some strange ink pattern. The other woman had blonde hair that was tied into two ponytails, one on either side of her head; the left ponytail had the tips died black while the right had them died red. She was wearing a sleeveless half red half black shirt that showed off her midriff as well as leather pants that where black on the right and red on the left. On her hands where fingerless leather gloves, left being black and the right being red, her leather boots being coloured the same. Her face was painted ghost white and a small black domino mask was on her face. "Ready sweaty?" the red haired woman asked after the last employee left the building_

"_Ready mom!" the 13 year old nodded. The three then slipped in. They weren't even there for twenty minutes, not even enough time to find the plant, before three figures burst into the room. One of them was a younger Batgirl, about 15. Another was a boy about 'Shade's age and he wore a red tunic with a black circle on his left side of his chest and the yellow R symbol in the middle of it. A yellow utility belt was around his waist, he had a pair of green Kevlar body armour suit under his Kevlar tunic, the green sleeves of his 'under cloths' was vey shirt and the leg part covered his feet as well, his steel toe boots covering that as well, his green gloves where made of a special material that fits his hand perfectly, acting like a second skin but also allowing all the normal movements and uses a non-gloved hand could do, his black and yellow cape hung loosely on him as his black mask with white lenses covered his normally baby blue eyes and his black hair was crazily spiked. The last was a tall man in a grey full body Kevlar body armour, black boots and gloves with three bladed spikes on each where on his feet and hands, behind him fluttered a long black cape and on his head was a black cowl that covered all but his lower head, the eyes highlighted by one-way white lenses and long black ears on top_

"_Batman." The red-head greeted with a strained smile_

"_Hi B-Man!" the blonde haired woman said as she waved overly cheerfully_

"_Ivy, Harley." The now identified Batman nodded "Why are you here?"_

"_The punks are experimenting on rare plants. We're here to free them." 'Shade explained before he smiled at the red-haired girl and waved "Hey B-girl!" said girl blushed lightly_

"_Shut up Nightshade!" the walking traffic-light boy spat_

"_Robin!" Batman warned_

"_Oh shut up Bird-Boy!" 'Shade said to the now identified Robin_

"_I shall take Batman." Ivy stated_

"_I call Birdey!" Harley called as she jumped up and down_

"_That means I get Batgirl! Thanks Mama Harley!" 'Shade smiled cheerfully before he turned to the girl and called "Catch me if you can!" before he let loose at top speed while his mothers fought the other two heroes. Batgirl glared lightly before she took off after him_

"_Get back here!" Batgirl yelled as she followed 'Shade out of the window and they began to jump from rooftop to rooftop_

"_You have to catch me Batgirl, that's the point!" 'Shade shot back as he jumped onto a new roof only for a cable to wrap around his foot and pulled. 'Shade yelled as his feet where pulled out from under him and he hit the floor "Ow."_

"_Gotcha." Batgirl smirked, the other end of the cable in her hand_

"_Cheater." 'Shade grumbled as his hand shot out and grabbed Batgirl's ankle, which he then pulled and caused her to fall to the floor as well. When she fell she dropped the cable allowing 'Shade to escape. The thief then rolled on top of Batgirl before she could get back up "Hello."_

"_Get off me 'Shade!" the red head growled_

"_How about… no." 'Shade smirked. Just as Batgirl was going to attack him 'Shade leant forwards and captured her lips with his own, kissing her lovingly. Batgirl's eyes widened as she felt the thief's lips touch hers, her whole body freezing and her face burning red. When he pulled away he smiled kindly, happily. "I've always wanted to do that. See ya Batbabe." He said with a smile before he pecked her cheek quickly and disappeared. Batgirl lay there for several seconds, processing what happened, and her hand rested on her cheek and over her lips simultaneously_

"_Deadly Nightshade…" she whispered to herself in confusion and wonder…_

* * *

(Back to the rooftop)

They where both broken from their memories because when Batgirl wrapped her left leg around 'Shade's waist her eyes widened and she pulled away with a slightly guilty look across her face and a deep want to continue shinning in her eyes. The younger man just started kissing her neck, the material having an almost leathery feel to it "S… Stop." The Bat Maiden stuttered, trying to turn away, causing 'Shade to sigh

"Why?" He asked

"We can't do this." She said, looking away from him

"Why?" he asked again

"Nightshade." Batgirl sighed, obviously using the others full 'name' "I'm a hero, you're a villain…"

"Thief." Nightshade said harshly

"Fine, I'm a hero and you're a thief. We _can't_ betogether; it goes against who I am." Batgirl said

"But you're not really Batgirl." Nightshade said "Behind the mask is the face of the woman you are. Batgirl is a name you use so you can fulfil your duty. Nightshade is a name I use to fit in inside our way of life. I wasn't born Nightshade."

"We've been through this before." She sighed

"We're not the only ones." He whispered "Where do you think the Bat and Auntie Kitty go when you and Bird-Brain get left behind? Here's a clue, I've taken to staying away from her place the night that she's planned a heist for."

"I didn't need that mental image, thank you very much." She said, leaning her head against the wall behind her "But I guess that dose explain that purple and black thong that was shoved into his Utility-Belt last week."

This caused Nightshade to chuckle before he put his hand under Batgirl's chin and gently guided her to look at his face "Batgirl, listen. If those two can do it, why can't we? I love you." He then raised a hand up and removed his mask, revealing near glowing emerald eyes before his hair changed into a dark ebony black

"N… Nightshade!" Batgirl stuttered, her eyes widened

"No." he said "My name's Harry Potter-Isley."

"I… I c… can't tell you…" the Dark Princess muttered

"It's okay." He smiled "I don't need to know. Heck, I wouldn't mind if you never told me even if we got married."

"You just said that 'I wasn't really Batgirl' and 'It's just something I made up'!" she said, glaring at him

"Yes, but I care about who you are, not what your name is or what you look like." He smiled

"B… But..." she said, eyes down

"Hey!" Harry said as he raised her chin again to look at him "I love you. I love the woman who is funny, ambitious, one of the best fighters in the world, smart, has possible the best figure in the entire world and, in my eyes, is perfection personified and it doesn't matter to me whether you are called Batgirl or anything else."

"I love you too." She said; a soft smile on her pink lips as she kissed him lovingly. Suddenly multiple pops went off behind them. Harry quickly put his mask back on and changed his hair back to the yellow and red combination before spinning around while extending his right hand as hulking vines that where as thick as the trunk of a 300 year old oak tree surrounded ten different people like Boa Constrictors.

"'Shade!" Batgirl said in shock, in his vines grip where ten different people.

One was an ancient man with a great, long, white beard which reached his knees, a strange blue wizard hat on his head and dressed in strange blue robes that where covered in blue moons. The second was a man with greasy black hair, dark black eyes, a hooked nose and dark black robes. Another was a stern looking woman with grey hair, blue eyes and was wearing green robes. Another was a man in a business suit and a green bowler hat. The fifth was another woman who was extremely tall and dressed in light blue robes. The sixth was a very mean looking man with dark hair and eyes. The next person was a heavily scared man with a missing ear, a chunk of his nose missing and an eye that was obviously lost and, in its place was a large, mechanical looking electric blue eye that was spinning around with no set destination. The eighth person was a gruff looking 18/19 year old with black hair and brown eyes that could be mistaken for the sixth person's son and was wearing a red cloak. The ninth was a beautiful woman was a blonde haired, blue eyed woman who was also about 18/19 with a figure that could make any man drool with lust and was wearing light blue robes with a skirt showing her legs. The last person was a brown haired and eyed boy in black and yellow robes who was also 18/19

"Let go of us you impudent brat!" the greasy haired man snarled "You're as arrogant as your father!"

"Who are you?" Nightshade said with a glare, knowing these people where trouble instantly just from that mans sentence

"Please let us down Harry." Said the man with the beard

"Not until you tell me who you are!" the boy growled and the vines tightened slightly

"Now see hear little boy…" the large woman began before the vines around her tightened

"Don't. Call. Me. That. Again." He said angrily "And you can ask Batgirl here if I'm 'little' or not." The smirk on his face, as well as the wink he throw her caused the Dark Princess to blush

"Let go of us you stupid boy! Do you not know who I am?!" the man in the bowler hat yelled at the top of his lungs with a brick red face "And what's with those stupid costumes the two of you are wearing?!"

"Yes I know who you are." Nightshade growled "Your name is Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic." This caused the eyes of everyone he had trapped eyes to widen "And the reason for the costumes is really just that they are needed for the gig. My real name is Harry James Potter-Isley but I mainly go by Deadly Nightshade, but just Nightshade please. I'm an occasional eco-terrorist, general nuisance to the cops and flying animal themed crime-fighters because of my many powers, black belt and thief extraordinaire. This is Batgirl, the sexiest woman in Gotham, pupil to 'the Batman', love of my life and the only member of the 'Bat-Family' my mums actually like."

The reactions where instantaneous, and very humours.

Batgirl was blushing bright red, the greasy haired man was screaming "My Lilly is not a lesbian you ungrateful little punk! And she's dead! How dare you insult her memory by even suggesting that she would sleep with another woman!" And things along those lines

"I said we shouldn't have left him with those Muggles!" The strict looking woman was screaming at the old man

The man in the bowler hat was screaming "Thief! Lock him up in Azkaban!"

The three kids where wide eyes, the scared man as well as the old man where looking in shock and the gruff looking man was glaring. "Quiet!" Nightshade then snapped as the peoples talking got on his nerves "Why are you here!"

"W… We came to collect you." The boy in black and yellow robes said

"Collect him?" Batgirl asked

"It's none of _your_ business filthy _Muggle_." The gruff man snarled, saying the last world like it was poison on his tongue only to gasp as the vines tightened around him

"Don't. Talk. To. Her. Like. That. Again." Nightshade growled "Now, what are you 'collecting' me for?"

"Your name was somehow extracted from the Goblet of Fire, making you the fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The old man said "You see Harry, wizards are real a…"

"I figured that out myself." Harry said, rolling his eyes "Back when I was... six, no seven, well maybe six, but I'm sure I had my whip so I had to be seven but…"

"Nightshade." Batgirl said

"Yea?" he asked

"You're rambling." The red head said simply as if it was a common occurrence

"Sorry." He smiled "Now listen, I've already said I that I had no intention of coming to your school on my eleventh birthday."

"What do you mean Mister Potter?" the grey haired woman asked in utter confusion "We haven't heard anything from you in years!"

"I sent your stupid owl back saying that I didn't want too go because my mums could get me some books from friends and I could work it out myself." Nightshade said

"Well I have never seen this. And as the Deputy Headmistress I would have seen it!" she said angrily, glaring at the bearded man

"Just _who_ are you?" Batgirl asked as she folded her arms over her chest

"I am Professor McGonagall, the man with the beard is Professor…" the grey haired woman began but was interrupted

"Dumbledore. The greasy haired man is Severs Snape, I've already named Fudge. The gruff man is Igor Kakaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang. The large woman is Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons. The kids are Cedric Diggory, 7th year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, Victor Krum 7th year from Durmstrang and the girl is Fleur Delicor also 7th year but from Beauxbatons'. The three of them are the other three champions of the _Tri _-Wizard tournament which I have somehow been entered in and already people are accusing me of cheating even though I have never even stepped foot inside the castle before. And the scared man is Alastair Moody this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Nightshade said as he looked at everyone gathered

"H… How do you know that?" Dumbledore asked in shock

"Those children have no shields whatsoever." Nightshade said as he shook his head and then looked at Fudge in disgust before he yelled "And this dumbass hasn't got any at all either! He's supposed to be the leader of your whole government yet even a novice mind-reader could find out anything he knows! Even if it was something he's forgotten or didn't even notice!"

"Y… You used Legilimency on me?!" Fudge roared

"That's what you guys call it?" Nightshade asked as he tilted his head in confusion

"That's it! I'm locking you up in Azkaban! Tournament or no tournament!"

"Sorry, you can't." Nightshade smirked

"And why is that?" Snape sneered "Are you so full of yourself that you believe that the law doesn't apply to you?!"

"No actually." Nightshade smirked "_Your_ laws don't apply to me. You see, I am an American citizen and am called Harry Potter-Isley. Your laws don't affect me since America's Ministry has no problem with Magic being public knowledge. And, for the record, I am only arrogant about my thieving skills." A perverse grin spread across Nightshades face before he added "As well as my skills as a lover." Batgirl was about to whack him on the back of his head when he nodded his head towards her and added "Which _she_ can back up for me." this caused Batgirl's eyes to widen and a bright red blush to spread across her face. The two _non_-Durmstrang students chuckled softly at his last comment

"What do you mean Magic is public knowledge?!" Fudge squeaked

"Just that. They don't really care much; I mean there are even Magic Superheroes and villains! Most non-mages in England already know about Magic anyway _because_ of those heroes!"

"W… What?!" the adults asked in shock

"It's true." Batgirl nodded "There's Zatana, Doctor Fate, Shazam, Mary Marvel, Wonder Woman, Raven, Circe, Black Adam and easily double what I already said more. We have a lot of heroes and villains."

"B… But…" the pour Minister mumbled in shock at this revelation

Batgirl then looked at Nightshade with a heavy glare "Although _you_ never said that you where Magic."

"I did, once, but _you_ took it as a bad pick-up line!" Nightshade shot back pointing at her accusingly. He stayed like that for a few seconds before Batgirl broke the silence

"Was it?" the red-head asked with a raised eyebrow. Nightshade seemed faltiered for a second before his arm dropped to the side and let out a long sigh

"Yes." He admitted with another long sigh and Batgirl nodded with a knowing look

"Harry, you must come with us or you…" Dumbledore was about to say but a vine covered his mouth

"Look." Nightshade said in an extremely series tone "I'll take part in your tournament on a few conditions."

"What conditions?" McGonagall asked curiously

"First of; Batgirl has to come as my 'watcher'. Second; we get our own room. Third; my mothers are allowed to visit during _both_ the Yule Ball and before the Third Task. The fourth depends on what happens between now and the Yule Ball/ Third Task. If they have been put back in Arkham between now and either of those then Batman gets to come as well as their watcher. And, finally, Batgirl's mask stays on no matter what. As will mine during the tasks/ Yule Ball. And you tell every one of your students that. Because if anyone tries to unmask her, or try to do _anything_ to her without her _freely given_ permission then I _WILL_ kill them! Do we have a deal?"

"We do not have to do _anything_ you say potter! Why you little b…" Snap began but was interrupted

"I believe that those conditions are acceptable." Dumbledore nodded

"But headmaster!" Snape tried to argue

"Severus, Harry just wants someone he sees as a friend there so he has someone he feels comfortable with as well as to help keep him behaved. It's also only natural to have the want to have ones parents at those special events. And the want of the masks is obviously because he wants to protect his friend and that Harry loves theatricality." Dumbledore said in a very grandfatherly voice

"Great, let's finish these talks where every needed partner can be there!" Nightshade said as he clapped his hands happily. Everyone there was surrounded by a green glow before they disappeared and reappeared in a deep dark cave filled with high-tech gadgets. Inside the cave where Batman and Robin, who was wearing a different costume. This costume was black, high-tech-looking, full body Kevlar body armour with a grey Utility belt and a large blue bird on his chest (**A.N.: Young Justice Invasion Nightwing costume)**

"What?!" Batman asked in shock. Suddenly a green leather sofa appeared, atop of which Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn where currently in the process of making out on. Everyone present (minus Nightshade, Batman, Kakaroff, Krum, Dumbledore and Snape) blushed at the display "Mom! Mama Harley!" Nightshade groaned in annoyance. The two girls pulled apart and looked around the room in shock

"What's going on sweaty?" Ivy eventually asked after a few seconds.

* * *

And there you go. I hope you like this, as well as my other B-Day fics. Please check them out as well. See ya!


End file.
